<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by raspberrylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117799">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylightning/pseuds/raspberrylightning'>raspberrylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylightning/pseuds/raspberrylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of The Clone Wars S3E6 "The Academy": What if, instead of Anakin, Obi-Wan had picked up Ahsoka on Mandalore?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Satine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at the end of The Clone Wars S3E6 "The Academy". This is just another thought-experiment about how a small change in occurrences could have changed the fate of the Galaxy...</p><p>I hope you enjoy this small story! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was an honour to serve with a Jedi knight”, Korkie bows. He is clearly impressed with Ahsoka. The thought of the next generation of Mandalorian leaders harbouring respect and even affection for the Jedi makes warmth rise up in Satine’s chest. “It was a privilege to be your teacher”, Ahsoka bows to Korkie, then turns and nods politely in Satine’s direction, but there is a cheeky smile on her face. It could not be more obvious that Anakin Skywalker is teaching her, Satine thinks. She returns the smile and looks toward the recently landed ship, expecting Anakin Skywalker to emerge. Korkie had begged to come to the landing platform with her, mostly to see off his newfound friend but definitely also because he wanted to witness the war-hero Anakin Skywalker in all his roughish glory.<br/>
Instead, as the doors of the transporter open, it is Obi-Wan Kenobi who steps outside. He is, of course, all formality, but there is a familiar twinkle in his eyes betraying his emotionless exterior.<br/>
“Master Kenobi”, Satine fails to hide her surprise, as he steps forward and kisses her hand, his beard tingling her skin. She prefers to know in advance when she will meet Obi-Wan Kenobi – and yet, he is a welcome surprise. “Duchess. Master Skywalker was unable to pick up Padawan Tano because he’s being kept busy at a battle…since I was in a nearby system, I volunteered.” He openly smiles at her – she can read it in his face, the It is so good to see you alive, Satine. Then he turns to Ahsoka and shakes his head disapprovingly, but again, his smile betrays his true thoughts. “Your teaching mission seems to have escalated a fair bit, Ahsoka.” “She did a great job!”, Korkie steps forward, as always feeling the need to protect those around him, “the best teacher I have ever had!”<br/>
Satine’s heart has stopped and she feels sweat running down her forehead as Obi-Wan turns to look at Korkie. “Korkie Kryze”, the boy introduces himself, bowing deeply, “it is an honour, Master Kenobi. My aunt – The duchess - has told me so much about what you have done for Mandalore.” As he straightens himself again, Satine sees Obi-Wan’s eyes wander over Korkie’s face, then back to her. “We shouldn’t keep the Jedi too long, Korkie”, she puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder and pulls him away from the Jedi master, “they’ve done more than enough for us, once again.” Her heart is beating wildly and her mouth is drier than the wastelands outside of Sundari. This needs to end, it needs to end now, she had never planned this… “Actually”, Obi-Wan is still staring at her, his eyes occasionally darting back to Korkie, “the council wanted me to discuss some… security business with you. Because of the closed trade routes.”<br/>
It’s believable enough, although Ahsoka seems slightly thrown off. “Maybe you could teach another lesson!”, Korkie enthusiastically says, the only one who is completely unsuspecting of anything, “could she, Auntie?” Obi-Wan winces slightly at the sound of the word ‘auntie’. “Yes. Yes, absolutely, of course, she could”, Satine nods, panic rising up in her chest. “Right”, Ahsoka looks from the Jedi Master to the Duchess and back, “so we’ll meet here at the ship in… two hours?” “Yes. Precisely”, Obi-Wan has turned pale and swallows hard, “the Duchess and I… just need to go over some of these issues. It shouldn’t take too long.” </p><p> </p><p>The speeder-ride through Sundari is tense. Obi-Wan doesn’t talk, despite her attempts at normality, and his hands are holding onto the armrests so tightly that is knuckles have turned white. Finally, they reach her office, and she closes the door behind them. Satine allows herself to breathe. Usually this, a moment alone with her…old friend…would be a joyous occasion but Obi-Wan has begun to pace along the windows.<br/>
“Alright then, the trade routes”, she sits down at the table in her office and pours herself a glass of water, taking measured sips and smiling politely. You have done nothing wrong, she reminds herself.<br/>
“You never mentioned you had a nephew…”, Obi-Wan stops, staring at her, trying to read her expression as she does her best to shield her feelings from him. “My sister’s son”, she turns her face away, “not Bo-Katan’s, obviously. He is Phaire’s, the youngest. She and her husband died shortly after his birth.” “Did they now”, Obi-Wan stares at her, arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyebrows furrowed. “I would hardly lie about my little sister’s death, would I?”, Satine retorts, sticking out her chin. She can hold her own against Obi-Wan.<br/>
He sighs, running his hand through his hair. Satine has noticed the dark bags under his eyes, the slight limp in his right foot. She’d bet her right hand that the only reason he is here and not on the battlefield is that they have forced him to take a leave – even if it’s just a few hours, to pick up a padawan. “He looks like…”, Obi-Wan doesn’t finish the sentence as he sinks down into one of the chairs across her, “I have never seen that hair colour on a Mandalorian”, he finally says, his voice quiet. “We are a diverse people”, Satine crosses her arms in front of her chest, forcing herself to smile jovially at him.<br/>
“This is not a joke to me, Satine!” She jerks back, no doubt looking shocked: she cannot remember Obi-Wan raising his voice like that in her presence, ever. In a just universe, they wouldn’t be having this conversation. Then again, if Satine Kryze knows one thing, it’s that the Galaxy isn’t just. Her throat tightens and she feels tears well up. In a way, it is his good right to know. “Fine”, she wipes her face hastily, but still sees remorse glimmering up in his eyes. “He’s…mine. I hid it well and then I went on an ‘outer-planetary’ mission and gave him to Phaire right after his birth. She died shortly thereafter, in an accident. Phaire… she was going to take good care of him, I never meant to be… so close to him”, she swallows hard, “She looked so similar to me. I thought we could get away with it… I couldn’t really anticipate that he…” “Would look so much like me”, Obi-Wan’s voice is hollow and his eyes are widened, “I felt it, the moment I stepped onto the platform. Am I right, Satine? Is that…”<br/>
Satine rarely cries but she allows herself to do so now. This was not what she had wanted…she would have told him one day, maybe, under the right circumstances. Not like this, not in this way, where she didn’t have time to prepare herself or Obi-Wan. “I never… I didn’t realise, I thought we had been careful enough…” Obi-Wan rubs his temples, somehow looking even more tired than before, “why did you keep it from me, Satine?” She scoffs: “I assumed the order wouldn’t exactly be delighted.”<br/>
“No”, he nods, then looks straight into her eyes, “But… I would have been. Delighted.”<br/>
Sweet relief courses through Satine. She had thought that she was done with this, that she didn’t really worry about this anymore…evidently, she had been lying to herself.<br/>
“He’s… he’s so much like you”, she manages to say. Obi-Wan is staring at her, listening, eagerly absorbing her every word. “The more he grows up… he came to see me for dinner a few weeks ago and I notice… I notice…”, she cries and laughs at the same time now, “the boy strokes his chin. I… I told him that I’d never seen him do that before and he… he says, he’s practising for when he’ll grow a beard.”<br/>
Obi-Wan laughs his wonderful, quiet laugh. “He has your chin and your nose though. And your stubbornness, that is quite obvious”, he jokes. “And none of your force abilities”, she looks at him curiously, “I had him tested.” “It’s quite uncommon in Mandalorians”, Obi-Wan shrugs, seemingly completely indifferent about this, “your genes seem to deflect it.”<br/>
She shakes her head, “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” “You managed to hide him quite well”, he gets up and takes her hands into his, pulling her up so that they stand directly in front of each other. “What was I supposed to do?”, Satine whispers, “I was going to tell you… but then I heard about you having taken a Padawan… that boy needed you. Korkie was safe here with me…” “Thank you for taking care of him”, he squeezes her hands, “It can’t have been easy.” It wasn’t, Satine wants to say. Never in her life had she cried as hard as during that night after his birth when she had left him at her sister’s house. Seeing Korkie grow up into Obi-Wan’s likeness had been, in a way, cruel – because for the longest time, she hadn’t known if she would ever even see the Jedi again, outside of the HoloNews. Satine closes her eyes and inhales. Dwelling on a past is a luxury they cannot afford.<br/>
“We cannot tell him”, she looks straight at Obi-Wan, forces herself to see the heartbreak in his face, “it would…cause so much confusion. In the midst of a war.”<br/>
Obi-Wan nods, slowly. “Under one condition”, he takes a deep breath, “we tell him, after the war. Together. When everything is over, I will speak with the council and then I will come to Mandalore and we will speak to him. To Korkie.”<br/>
She stares at him. Confusion can’t describe what she is feeling. “But…the order is your life. I have told you before that I will never…make you choose. This doesn’t change anything.”<br/>
“I am not intending on leaving it. Indeed, I would say…”, he strokes his beard and there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “they will face great difficulty banning their war hero because of a teenage…” His voice trails off. He was about to say ‘teenage mistake’, she realises. “Incidence”, he finishes and smiles at her. “Good”, Satine nods, trying to comprehend that this is really happening, “we have a deal. “Excellent”, Obi-Wan doesn’t step away from her. Instead, he clears his throat, then asks: “Maybe… we could see the lesson Ahsoka is teaching?”, he sounds nearly like the shy boy she once met now, “I’d like… to take another look at him.” “Of course, we can”, she shakes her head in disbelief at the warmth rising up inside her. Apparently, this is her fate…because no matter how hard she has tried, she doesn’t seem to be capable of getting over this Jedi.<br/>
Without any further comment, Obi-Wan hugs her tightly and presses a kiss on her cheek. Her body melts into his immediately, demanding more. “Let’s go see him”, she mumbles instead. “Let’s go see…our son.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well done, Ahsoka”, Obi-Wan nods at the Padwan, “an excellent lesson. You are a very good teacher.” “Thank you, Master”, Ahsoka is obviously happy about the compliment. Satine realises that the young Togruta is like a kind of grandchild to Obi-Wan, his padawan’s padawan. It seems a little unjust, the fact that this girl has gotten to spend so much time with him and his own son…but Satine knows that train of thought is both unfair – Ahsoka is kind and brave and deserving of Obi-Wan’s attention – and pointless.<br/>
“Korkie, come here”, she calls across the room, smiling at her ‘nephew’. Obi-Wan glances at her but then immediately looks at the young man, taking in every inch of him with his blue eyes that look just like Korkie’s. It’s not without risk, with Tano there, but Satine won’t deny them this short encounter, the last one until the end of the war, presumably. If he survives…she stops herself from thinking such thoughts immediately. They are also pointless.<br/>
“Korkie, I wanted to introduce you to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi properly. As you are aware, I know him from a mission a long time ago.” “It really is an honour to meet you, Master Kenobi”, Korkie bows and, hardly containing his excitement, “I have read so much about you in the news!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ahsoka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Only good things, I hope”, Master Obi-Wan smiles benevolently at Korkie. Ahsoka can feel the turmoil in him, a whirlwind of emotion, unlike anything she has ever perceived in this man she thought she knew so well. Korkie and the Jedi continue in polite conversation, with Satine smiling softly at the pair. Ahsoka turns to pack her bag, wondering what could possibly have upset the Jedi Master this much… and suddenly, a realisation flashes in her mind, bright, shocking, but so, so obvious. She had felt something familiar in Korkie the first time she met him… But it isn’t possible. It can’t be, not Obi-Wan, Jedi Master on the council, her Master’s Master, the most perfect Jedi she knows… Ahsoka feels her throat tighten as she looks from Obi-Wan to Korkie and back. The boy has ginger hair and big blue eyes… eyes she had noticed immediately because they are so different from the other Mandalorian’s. There is an unusual grey streak in them… Ahsoka feels the piercing eyes of the duchess (hers are a very different, very Mandalorian blue) in her back. She looks, again, this time from Satine to her ‘nephew’ – the same straight nose, the same chin… The words echo in her head: “I know him from a mission…a long time ago.” </p><p>“Ahsoka?”, Korkie looks at her, confused, “did you hear me?” “Oh, sorry, I was… completely lost in my thoughts”, she puts on a grin and pretends her world order didn’t just collapse around her. Korkie clearly doesn’t know. “I was just saying that I hope we’ll get to work together again.” “Yes, I hope so, too”, now her smile is real – he is too nice, too kind for her not to like him.<br/>
“We should go”, Obi-Wan looks at Korkie one more time, “Good job, Korkie, truly. I wish you… all the best. May the force be with you”, he squeezes the boy’s shoulder. Korkie seems surprised at the informality of the gesture but then a big smile appears on his face.<br/>
“Thank you, Master… and best of luck!” Obi-Wan nods and turns to Satine, kissing her hand a moment too long for it to still be appropriate. “Take care, duchess.” His voice is soft with affection. “You too, Master”, she looks at him, with an intensity that makes Ahsoka feel like she just disturbed a very private moment. “We will meet again…when the time comes.”<br/>
“We will.” Obi-Wan’s words sound like a promise. The Jedi turns, somewhat unexpectedly, walking towards the door quickly.<br/>
“May the force be with you”, Ahsoka nods and follows the Jedi, leaving behind the Duchess and her son in the classroom, both looking a little lost, for different reasons entirely. </p><p> </p><p>There is an icy silence in the cockpit that usually never occurs with Obi-Wan. He is a man for all seasons, he can chat lightly and joke, he can teach earnest lessons, he can be silent in a peaceful way that is practically impossible with Anakin. Normally, Ahsoka loves flying with Obi-Wan, even if it’s just because he is less likely to crash them during some kind of crazy manoeuvre. But today, the Master is tense, staring out into the endless hyperspace. Ahsoka pulls her knees to her chest – she feels tiny, and not just because the co-pilot seat could fit a Wookie. “Master, we… we need to talk about this… please.” She didn’t realise how much this had truly shocked her, shaken her to her core, until she hears her own voice breaking.<br/>
“I am… not sure how much there is to discuss”, Obi-Wan keeps starring into the void space, “I… we were young, on a mission. Fell for each other immediately. The mission went on for over a year and then… I didn’t see her until last year. I had no clue…”, his voice trails off. “What will you do about it?”, Ahsoka feels her heartbeat speeding up. A whole new fear is rising up in her as she pictures Obi-Wan clearing out his small quarters in the temple, Anakin watching angrily from across the room. Please don’t leave us, please don’t leave us, please… Obi-Wan turns, now smiling warmly at her. “I am not leaving, Ahsoka.” “Good. Because I am pretty sure we would all be dead in a month”, she attempts to joke, mostly to hide her relief. “I made my decision, a long time ago”, Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, “and I won’t lie, it was a hard one. It still is hard. But the order is my home, and you and Anakin… I would never leave you. After the war, I will speak with the council and then Satine and I will tell Korkie, together.” Ahsoka nods. A sensible decision, given the circumstances – but what else did she expect from Obi-Wan Kenobi? </p><p>“You may do with that information whatever you want, Ahsoka”, Obi-Wan sighs.<br/>
“I won’t tell”, now it’s her turn to smile, genuinely. She wouldn’t ever tell anyone – the last thing the order needs is to lose one of their greatest, especially now. Barriss would disagree, she thinks, but then straightens in her seat, shaking her head. She isn’t Barriss and as much as she loves her friend, unlike her, Ahsoka believes there is room for interpretation in the codex. That’s Anakin’s influence, of course. As she thinks of her Master, another idea comes to Ahsoka’s mind. “But… I was wondering if you could maybe tell Anakin”, she tilts her head.<br/>
“Why?”, Obi-Wan seems confused at that proposition. “Because…”, Ahsoka feels her stomach churn nervously, but she’s already gone too far and besides – today seems to be the day for big revelations. “Because I think he may be… breaking the code. And he hates himself for it. I worry… I worry about him sometimes.” “I’ll think about it”, Obi-Wan looks out the window, then adds: “I am not sure it would be any use for him to know that I failed at the very things I taught him.” “Because maybe he wouldn’t doubt himself so much”, Ahsoka pleadingly looks at the older Jedi.  “I will… consider it”, Obi-Wan turns to look directly at Ahsoka, sighing quietly as he continues: “Sometimes I think that we have taught you wrong, you know? We make it seem like all of us Masters are infallible, when in reality…each and every one of us has their private struggle with the codex.”  </p><p>Before Ahsoka can say anything to that, a hologram appears. Master Windu and Master Unduli, on a battlefield, in front of what appears to be a gigantic pile of rubble.<br/>
“Obi-Wan”, Windu sounds far less formal than usually, “where are you?” “We will be there in… 40 minutes”, Obi-Wan says apologetically, checking the navigational computer, “we had an… incidence… at Mandalore we needed to take care of.”<br/>
“You need to hurry, half the clones are down and Luminara is hurt pretty ba…” “I am fine, Mace!”, his colleague interjects, but Ahsoka notes that she is leaning heavily against him.<br/>
There is a worried look on Windu’s face and his voice sounds strained as he turns to the Holo camera again. “Just come here, as quickly as possible. We need help.”<br/>
The hologram disappears. “By the force”, Obi-Wan swears, typing something into the NaviComputer, “this is going to be a long day, Ahsoka.” “That’s okay”, Ahsoka responds automatically. Most of her days are long days anyways…besides, she is far more occupied with a new thought.  “Master Windu and Master Unduli…”, she begins.<br/>
“Now you are seeing ghosts, Ahsoka”, says Obi-Wan, trying to sound stern. “Oh, so it is a thing!”, Ahsoka slumps back in her chair, grinning at Kenobi. “Clearly it is not a thing”, Obi-Wan shakes his head disapprovingly, “it never was. They… unlike me…never went there.” </p><p>Ahsoka is not sure why, but all these revelations are not making her lose faith in the cause she has dedicated her life to. Instead, it feels like…solace. The war has gotten more brutal recently, and there are no signs that it will get better any time soon. The people she cares about are what have given her the strength to keep fighting. And yet, she has tried to fight her urge to call Anakin at night when she is on a mission alone – because a Jedi doesn’t form attachments, so clearly, she shouldn’t need to check on him. She has tried to stop herself from hugging Obi-Wan before he goes off on another particularly bloody mission - because a Jedi doesn’t form attachments, so she shouldn’t fear losing. Ahsoka never could quite believe that these feelings were actually wrong…Because if they were, why would even the greatest Jedi she knows have to fight them?<br/>
“Maybe… maybe what we need is a change of rules”, Obi-Wan says, more to himself than to her. “Retrospectively, I think that is what Master Jinn wanted.” He turns and smiles at Ahsoka: “One day, you may just be the one leading us in this journey of change. Although I fear that it will have to wait until after the war.” “Well then”, Ahsoka jumps up and starts assembling her battle gear, “if only for the purpose that the Duchess doesn’t kill you before the Separatists do… we should probably win the war rather soon!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>